Pine Gap
Pine Gap is is the commonly used name for a surveillance outpost near the town of Alice Springs in central Australia. Fictional History Early History At some point after the Pine Gap facility was established, the Four Legendary Kingdoms banded together to secretly design and fund the Square Kilometer Array from behind the scenes of Australia Intelligence, so that they could properly view the Hydra galaxy, which they had known the existence of for thousands of years. The Five Greatest Warriors In September 2007, Australian Intelligence hosted an intelligence debriefing at Pine Gap regarding several potential security threats, and notable operatives and ex-soldiers such as Jack West Jr were requested to attend. Ferried there by Sky Monster and bringing Lily with him, Jack was notified about individuals such as Ricardo Mendoza and their recent activities, and noting the unknown variables that others such as Vladimir "Carnivore" Romanov presented. The Four Legendary Kingdoms Around the time that the Star Chamber in the Underworld opened, the Square Kilometer Array was completed and activated. Soon afterwards, the Pine Gap personnel running the SKA discovered the incoming Hydra galaxy. General Conor "Redbeard" Beard soon informed his overseers in the Kingdom of Land of the confirmation of the Hydra galaxy's existence, sharing with them the first images Pine Gap had obtained of the fast-moving galaxy. After roughly a month, General Eric Abrahamson decided to bring Jack in on the discovery to see if he might be able to make sense of the crisis considering his previous encounters with the Tartarus sunspot and Dark Star. When he heard Jack was coming to Pine Gap, Redbeard informed Iolanthe Compton-Jones, who had been hoping to use Jack as a replacement Champion in Great Games of the Hydra, of his impending arrival. When Jack agreed to visit Pine Gap, he traveled there with Lily, Sky Monster and Alby Calvin on the Sky Warrior, and asked his friends Pooh Bear and Stretch to meet them there as well. Upon arrival, Jack was taken in to be debriefed on what had been discovered about the Hydra galaxy on the SKA, and asked if he might know anything about how to prevent the Earth's destruction. While this was happening, Iolanthe and her troops killed the base's guards and leaked chloroxipham into the facility's ventilation and the parked Sky Warrior, quickly knocking out Lily, Alby, Sky Monster and the dogs Roxy and Ash. As the gas reached the SKA control room, Redbeard donned a gas mask and killed Abrahamson, and Jack tried to escape. However, realising he would not make it before passing out, he left a message for his friends to find before the gas finally put him to sleep. Redbeard helped Iolanthe's men load Jack and the others onto the Sky Warrior, and one of Iolanthe's men shot down Horus as she flew over them before they left Pine Gap. Pooh Bear and Stretch would arrive at Pine Gap a few hours later to find their friends missing and the guards dead, and soon found Jack's message, which indicated them to locate his mother. Not wanting to waste time with the authorities who would soon arrive to investigate, the pair departed from the facility, taking the injured Horus with them. Features Square Kilometer Array The Square Kilometer Array, often referred to the SKA Array or the Scar, is comprised of a large number of radio telescopes (some of which are established in Africa) which are used to capture high-resolution of stars and other astronomical objects. To accomplish the processing necessary to do this, several specially-built quantum computers are required, which process more data in a day than is processed through the internet in a year. Trivia . Category:Locations Category:The Five Greatest Warriors Category:The Four Legendary Kingdoms Category:Real-World Places Category:Military Facilities Category:Research Facilities